This invention relates to a sports racquet which utilizes non-circular strings.
The sports racquets existing today utilize round strings in forming their net. Because their striking area is comprised of round strings, these racquets exhibit several shortfalls. For instance, the strings slide over one another on contact with an object, thereby reducing string life and causing the strings to vary from their original grid pattern. Also, because the strings have a limited cross-sectional area, their elasticity is limited, thereby reducing the amount of tension which may be applied during stringing of the racquet. Finally, because the strings have limited surface contact with the ball, the racquet provides limited ball control.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a sports racquet whose strings remain in their original grid pattern and experience a longer effective life by virtue of their resistance to movement over one another.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tennis racquet whose strings have a greater cross-sectional area, thereby improving their elasticity and allowing greater tension to be applied during stringing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a racquet which provides for improved ball control by virtue of greater string surface contact with the ball.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a racquet with strings which better maintain tension during play.